


The Ultimate Spurter

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: For a number of years now, Danny and Jackson have had an on-going contest to see who can shoot their spunk the furthest.





	The Ultimate Spurter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 16th day of mmom 2018.

For a number of years now, Danny and Jackson have had an on-going contest to see who can shoot their spunk the furthest. When it first happened they had been fairly young, early teens, perhaps even the first year of teenage-hood. It had definitely been after the ' _be safe_ _'_ talk but before the _'_ _I'm different_ _'_ talk.

 

Jackson remembers that it had been a little bit awkward –perhaps the years have decreased the feeling–, and over very quickly –no matter how much his memory has speeded up the act he knows it was still over extremely fast. There had been no winner that first time as they had been standing too close too discern who had shot what, especially as there had been almost no time between their discharges.

 

The second time had taken place after Danny had come out, so before it could happen they had had another talk. When Jackson really thinks about it, it had actually been more one-sided: Danny had laid down the terms 'I'll only play ball if we do this separately' and Jackson had said 'ok'. Jackson had stepped up to the line first and his shot had gone off to what he had considered a long length. But then Danny had followed and been declared the winner by a truly -to this day- ridiculous distance. No surprise then that Danny had also been declared a cheater on the same day even though he still argues he didn't cheat with fake-innocent eyes - Jackson sadly can't prove it because they had been on their own for each of their turns but he  _knows_.

 

It hadn't happened very often after that. Jackson had started dating Lydia and Danny had started dating a number of assholes –never jackasses because that was Jackson's title– and somehow they had agreed late one night in the dark and in hushed voices that even though they were only doing something that best friends did as part of growing up because competition was fun, they wouldn't do it while they were dating someone because it would kind of be cheating even if it really wasn't because they never touched each other like _that_.

 

Being single at the same time wasn't something they could coordinate, but it had happened once in a while, even through the decade of Jackson dating Lydia because they have always been like oil and water – mixing for some time but eventually coming apart which had meant breaking up every so often.

 

Still, even after two decades, their rules are loose and Danny wins most of the times no matter how they vary the settings.

 

Lydia hasn't been his girlfriend for a number of years, and while Jackson had a turn at a string of short-lasting dates because no one understood him like his best friend, Danny had settled into a solid relationship a year back.

 

It's been almost two years since they last played their 'who can shoot the furthest,  _without-cheating-Danny_ ' game and Jackson refuses to let Danny be crowned the winner for the rest of their lives.

 

That's how Danny had spoken about his longest lasting relationship. Even though Jackson had been able tell from day one that the guy hadn't been the one for his best friend, Danny had stuck it out, and while that had clearly been a bad choice, the rebound date that Danny started the day after his break up, had been even worse.

 

“Stop being a jackass,” Danny warns with slanted eyes while he tries not to face Jackson because he doesn't want to admit that he's right.

 

“You know this is stupid,” Jackson mutters through gritted teeth while looking off into the distance and pretending that they are having the best time of their lives while they watch Danny's date flirt with someone else at the bar of the club the new man had dragged them out to because 'we should definitely party with your bestie, he can tell me all of your dirty deets'. Jackson hadn't even bothered to come up with an excuse before he'd promptly turned around after meeting the guy yesterday. Today he had thought that Danny had wanted to hang out because he had realized the same that Jackson had one second after coming face to face with the guy, but it turns out Danny had tricked him into coming out with his new date.

 

“I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me but I am a grown man.”

 

“If you were a grown man you'd-” Jackson closes his mouth and shakes his head.

 

“I would what?”

 

“Tell you what,” Jackson settles on.

 

“What?” Danny promptly replies, he's interested because he can hear Jackson's finalizing tone in his words.

 

“I shoot the furthest and you don't bother with him,” he challenges like it's the easiest of choices.

 

Danny's misunderstanding is noticeable even before he utters a distracted, “What?”

 

“In fact, I win and you go cold turkey for a whole month. I mean, I am sure you've cheated pretty much every time you've won, so this time we set it up in a way that neither of us can cheat, and if I shoot my swimmers further than you, you don't see whatever-his-name-is again and you don't date anyone for a whole month.”

 

“I just told you his name 2 minutes ago, don't pretend like you don't know his name.”

 

Jackson doesn't bother continuing that string of the conversation and instead turns fully to Danny to ask, “Are you in?”

 

Danny shrugs. “I'm not cheating.”

 

“You met him outside of the cinema yesterday, have you even had time to fuck him?” Jackson scoffs because he knows the truth.

 

“We are gonna get there,” Danny claims.

 

Jackson arches an eyebrow and challenges, “After the date that you and _I_ have had while he flirted with everyone else in here?”

 

Danny huffs and squints at Jackson before he turns to the man he's meant to be on a date with. Jackson can tell the moment that it clicks for Danny, even before he says, “Fuck it.” He's whipping out his phone and quickly typing a moment later.

 

“Classy,” Jackson comments as he leans over to see that Danny is texting the guy to tell him things won't work between them.

 

“I'm not cheating,” Danny repeats and Jackson chuckles but gets up, walking side by side with Danny to the exit.

 

“Still got no clue why we consider it cheating when all we do is jerk off separately to see who can shoot the furthest.”

 

“There's two cocks involved-” Danny crudely begins to explain but gets cut off.

 

“Which don't touch,” Jackson promptly clarifies.

 

“We wank in the same room.”

 

“Usually not at the same time.”

 

“Except for when it is, and then there's also looking and getting off on how the other sounds.”

 

“Don't know what you're talking about,” Jackson replies nonchalant as he looks pointedly in the direction they are walking so he can keep his gaze off of Danny even though he can feel his best friend look at him.

 

“For someone who claims not to be gay, you really wanna do something gay.”

 

Jackson shrugs and has his retort ready on the tip of his tongue without much thought, “For someone who claims I am not his type, you sure seem to appreciate my body and the sounds I make while I get off.”

 

Danny hisses. “Seems we both took a shot that hit the mark dead on.”

 

“Nope,” Jackson swiftly denies. “There'll only be one winner tonight, and it ain't gonna be the cheater,” Jackson assures with a knowing tone.

 

“Can't wait to get off with you,” Danny claims with a cheerful tone.

 

“With your hand,” Jackson easily corrects.

 

“If you say so,” Danny replies in a tone which is just as relaxed.


End file.
